With the development of science and technology, to increase the sense of science and technology of a mobile phone, provide convenience for the use of a user, and enhance the aesthetic feeling of the mobile phone, a designer upgrades a display screen of the mobile phone to a touch display screen, that is, implements a touch operation by superposing and combining a touch panel and a liquid crystal display module (LCM), so that the user is capable of directly using the mobile phone by touching the touch display screen.
In the prior art, holding modes of a mobile phone include a left-hand holding mode, a right-hand holding mode, and a two-hand holding mode, where the left-hand holding mode refers to that a user uses the left hand to hold the mobile phone and uses the left hand to operate the mobile phone, the right-hand holding mode refers to that a user uses the right hand to hold the mobile phone and uses the right hand to operate the mobile phone, and the two-hand holding mode refers to that the user uses both the left and right hands to hold the mobile phone and/or operate the mobile phone. A user interface (UI) of a touch mobile phone is generally designed for the right-hand holding mode, and in consideration of the use habit of a user, the UI of the mobile phone needs to be changed according to a holding mode of the user, so as to provide convenience for the user to use the mobile phone.
In most existing mobile phones, a user may select the left-hand holding mode, or the right-hand holding mode, or the two-hand holding mode by changing the setting of a mobile phone, so that the mobile phone switches a user interface according to a holding mode selected by the user. However, because the mobile phone cannot automatically differentiate whether the user adopts the left-hand holding mode, or the right-hand holding mode, or the two-hand holding mode to use the mobile phone, the mobile phone fails to automatically switch the user interface to a user interface corresponding to a current holding mode of the user, which is not flexible enough and lowers the user experience.